


Profesor Parker

by Wendy_SPY



Series: Quimeras - MysterySpideyWeek2019 [4]
Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Age Difference, Blow Jobs, Gay Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Professors, Student Quentin Beck, Teacher Peter Parker, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 04:49:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20076409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wendy_SPY/pseuds/Wendy_SPY
Summary: Peter se encuentra orgulloso de ser un maestro en su vieja escuela, su único problema es su alumno más brillante, al que parece no agradarle.#MysterySpiderWeek





	Profesor Parker

**Author's Note:**

> Día 4 - Switch 
> 
> Cuarto día de la semana dedicada a esta hermosa pareja, creo que esta será mi aportación con más...sexo.

Peter Parker ajustó las gafas en su rostro, mirando con una sonrisa hacía los alumnos de su grupo. Se sentía muy bien de volver a la escuela que influyó tanto en él, y dónde conoció a sus mejores amigos. Acababa de cumplir 26 años, y después de casi cuatro trabajando en Industrias Stark, logró tener un puesto de investigación, que le permitió lograr un pequeño sueño que siempre tuvo; y eso era ser profesor en su amada escuela.

Era el maestro joven, el nuevo; había muchas expectativas con respecto a él, por su precedente de trabajo para Industrias Stark. Más allá de la posible presión, sentía que se estaba adaptando de forma correcta, que los alumnos respondían bien a su enseñanza, existían los inquietos, algunos flojos, pero era con lo que toda persona a cargo de un grupo, debía lidiar.

Peter se sentía seguro de sí mismo, sólo existía un elemento que ponía en la cuerda floja su confianza, dicho problema, tenía nombre y apellido; Quentin Beck.

Beck estaba a punto de graduarse, era el chico más brillante de su clase, el más brillante en la mayoría de las áreas en realidad, lo notaba por tener acceso a su expediente, y por sus pláticas con otros maestros. Sin embargo, por estas últimas, es que sentía que algo iba mal.

Todos describían a Quentin, cómo un chico de sonrisa brillante, que sabía cómo agradar a todos, sus compañeros le querían, además tenía ese rostro apuesto y cuerpo trabajado por el deporte. El adolescente popular, con mucho dinero, y que además era el más listo de la clase. Todos los profesores, no tenían más que maravillas que hablar de él.

En el caso de Peter, las cosas no eran tan claras; en efecto, Beck era brillante, nunca faltaba a sus clases, nunca fallaba en una tarea; sus exámenes, investigaciones, todo era perfecto. Pero él chico tenía una actitud diferente hacía él, Peter podía notar su mirada clavada en la espalda al escribir en el pizarrón.

En esos momentos, mientras todos contestaban el examen, el adolescente escribía algunas respuestas, y luego elevaba la mirada a su profesor, sonriendo de una manera corta, nada espectacular y encantador como lo describían, la sonrisa era pequeña, casi maliciosa; llegaba al punto de sonrojar las mejillas de Peter, y hacer que carraspeara, bajando la vista.

En los exámenes, pasaba otra cosa, que Peter no comprendía: Quentin era el más brillante, y aunque no tenía pruebas, sabía que su tiempo para responder los exámenes podía ser mucho más rápido que el de sus compañeros, hacerlo en la mitad del tiempo que el mejor probablemente, sin embargo su peculiar alumno, siempre era el último en entregarlo.

El nerviosismo siempre atacaba a Peter en esos momentos, al estar en su escritorio, encerrado en ese lugar, con el extraño adolescente, que masticaba el borrador del lápiz al observarlo.

Hasta el momento, Parker se guardaba sus comentarios, no podía dar una queja realmente del chico. No podía acusarlo o levantarle un reporte, sólo porque “su mirada le incomodaba”. No podía exigir que le sonriera como a los otros profesores, se estaba quedando sin muchas opciones para resolver su incomodidad, y lo único que quedaba, era tratar el tema con el chico de frente, preguntar si acaso él hacía algo que le molestara.

Cómo lo supuso, el resto de los chicos entregaron sus hojas, fueron tomando sus cosas, y abandonando el salón. El reloj indicaba que aquella era la última hora de un día viernes, nadie quería permanecer más del tiempo necesario en la escuela, así que se escuchaban los pasos apresurados por los pasillos, para dejar la institución.

Peter respiraba hondo, intentaba revisar los exámenes ya entregados para hacer tiempo, sus ojos apenas y se atrevían a elevarse al único alumno que quedaba en el salón. Conforme el ruido de voces y gritos adolescentes se fue apagando, la situación solo se volvió más tensa para él.

El profesor escuchaba el propio latir de su corazón, y aunque su vista se encontraba puesta en el papel;lo único que podía observar eran los hermosos ojos azules, el rostro afilado y perfecto, los labios rosas del chico, la manera en que los curvaba apenas un momento, para darle aquella sonrisa. Miró su reloj, dándose cuenta de la hora, alzó su vista, para indicarle al otro, que estaban justo en tiempo que la hora clase terminara, pero al hacerlo, el chico ya estaba frente a su escritorio, dejando el examen sobre el de sus compañeros.

—Justo a tiempo. ¿Verdad profesor Parker? —el modo en que pronunciaba su nombre era lo que causaba escalofríos en Peter, quien tomó el examen con cuidado y lo acomodó con los otros.

—Justo a tiempo, Señor Beck.

Allí estaba de nuevo esa mueca suave en la boca, antes de ajustarse la mochila al hombro y empezar a caminar hasta la salida, sin siquiera despedirse.

—Señor Beck—llamó con una voz más quebrada de lo que hubiera querido— ¿Puede venir un momento por favor?

El chico giró sobre sus pies y volvió sobre sus pasos, hasta quedar a su lado, demasiado cerca para el gusto de Peter en realidad.

— ¿Pasa algo con mi examen, Profesor?

— ¿Con… con el examen? Nada, nada… bueno en realidad sí—Peter ajustó sus lentes de nuevo, ya que se resbalaban por su nariz, y alzó su rostro al adolescente de pie a su lado. —Quería hacerte una pregunta desde hace un tiempo.

—Usted dirá, profesor Parker.

Peter tragó saliva, ante la forma en que el menor se apoyó con una mano en el respaldo de su silla.

—Tú, siempre eres el último en acabar tus exámenes, pero te he observado y…

—¿Me ha observado? Me siento halagado de tener su atención.

Peter se quedó balbuceando un poco ante aquella frase, pero después volvió a su cordura.

—Cómo decía, te he observado y sé que podrías terminar mucho antes de tus compañeros, pero siempre retrasas el hacerlo, hasta el último minuto. ¿Por qué lo haces?

—¿Me permitiría ser… totalmente honesto?

—Eso me gustaría—sonrió Peter en un modo más amable—la verdad es que me gustaría que tuviéramos una mejor comunicación. He notado cómo eres con los otros profesores, y me he llegado a preguntar si pudiéramos tener una relación tan buena, eres un chico brillante y me gustaría ayudarte en todo sentido.

—¿Quiere que me comporte con usted, cómo me comporto con ellos?

—Eso me gustaría.

—Jamás—respondió Beck enseguida.

—Oh, yo… tampoco creo que debamos ser amigos, pero…

—En efecto, es imposible que seamos amigos, Profesor.

— ¿Es que hice algo para molestarte? Si te ofendí de algún modo…

Quentin volvió a sonreírle, para después darle la espalda avanzando a la salida, ante la mirada atenta de Peter, creyó que el otro lo dejaría hablando solo, pero en lugar de eso, el muchacho puso el pasador en la puerta, y bajó la ligera cortinilla de la ventana que esta tenía, para dar al pasillo.

—¿Qué haces?

—Voy a explicarle profesor—Quentin dejó su mochila de lado, y avanzó hasta las ventanas, en las que al estar en un segundo piso, tenían vista de las canchas—no puedo ser con usted, del mismo modo falso en que soy con el resto—empezó a decir, cerrando las persianas de todas las ventanas, una por una—las sonrisas, todo ese show, es una mentira, la mayoría de esta escuela son unos perdedores, cortos de mente, los profesores no se salvan de ello.

—¡Beck! —llamó su atención—¿Qué es lo que estás diciendo?

El aludido no respondió sus preguntas, al dejarlos de verdad encerrados, avanzó hacía él.

—Comentarios así, no son aceptables. Referirte así a tus compañeros y maestros no es…—su voz se cortó, cuando el menor se posicionó frente a él, sacándole un par de centímetros, pese a su corta edad.

—La verdad de porque tardo tanto, es que así tengo más tiempo de verlo a usted, de…—Quentin se inclinó hasta su oído—…de fantasear, con usted. Profesor Parker—repitió acercándose a morderle el lóbulo de la oreja.

Peter estaba en un estado de sorpresa genuino, el rojo alcanzaba sus orejas y cuello, sus ojos estaban abiertos, al igual que su boca en un jadeo mudo.

—Lo que estás haciendo, es incorrecto—logró apartarlo, empujando su pecho con sus manos—soy tú profesor, y por lo tanto me debes respetar, este tipo de conductas son inaceptables.

—Lo sé, lo sé profesor—asintió Beck, tomando sus manos, acariciando los nudillos del adulto—pero no soy alguien bueno, ni tampoco correcto. Actúo a mi conveniencia, finjo ser lo que los otros quieren, para que me complazcan, pero con usted es diferente, quería… ser yo, que me complaciera, siendo yo.

—¿Qué te complaciera?

Peter sentía sus piernas temblar, y las caricias del otro en sus manos, se sentían más eróticas de lo que deberían, por su mente cruzaban uno y mil pensamientos, sobre lo mal que estaba esa situación. Podría perder su trabajo, podría ser demandando. Quizá Quentin tenía 17 años, pero seguían siendo profesor y alumno, una relación de poder, que se podía llevar ante la ley, aunque en esa situación, él único que tenía poder, era Beck.

—Justo eso—el rostro del chico se ladeó un poco—el dulce profesor Peter Parker, con sus gafas viejas, reparadas con cinta, que siempre se le caen hasta el puente de la nariz. Que le sonríe a todos, y saluda a todos, torpe cuando se le hace tarde, corriendo con papeles volando, y un churro a medio comer en la boca. Es demasiado tentador. ¿Lo sabía?

—Si yo hice alguna acción, que te diera a entender eso. Lo siento, pero tú y yo, no podemos tener el tipo de relación o contacto que insinúas—las palabras salían monótonas y por inercias de sus labios, porque en realidad no se había movido ni un centímetro para alejarse del joven.

—Vaya que lo hizo, usar esos lentes para empezar. Lo único que hago, después de un largo examen, es salir corriendo a mi casa, encerrarme en mi habitación, y masturbarme con la idea de usted de rodillas… chupándomela, el cómo se verá su rostro lleno de semen, imaginarlo, siempre me hace terminar varias veces.

Peter tragó grueso, aquellas palabras no deberían ser dichas en un salón de clases, mucho menos a un maestro.

—Eso, no es correcto—logró hilar apenas esa frase, después de tal declaración.

—Le dije que no soy alguien correcto. Tampoco es correcto esto—Beck había llevado la mano del profesor, a ponerla sobre su entrepierna, haciéndole sentir a Peter la enorme erección que se formaba debajo del pantalón.

—Quentin…—le llamó por primera vez por su nombre de pila, para que el otro le pusiera atención… fue un grave error, los ojos del alumno brillaron, y pronto el menor cerró la distancia entre sus rostros, con una mano le sujetó del cabello con fuerza, le besó lento, pero demandante, apasionado, casi salvaje. El beso era demasiado húmedo, que dejó la cabeza del profesor girando.

—Cómo un buen profesor, debe responsabilizarse de sus acciones…—Quentin se movió de lugar, jalando al otro de la mano. Tomó asiento en la silla que Parker ocupaba previamente y se abrió los pantalones, bajó apenas la ropa interior, dejando ver una gran y húmeda erección, que sobresalía entre una brillante mata de vello castaño. —…debe arreglarlo, profesor Parker.

Peter por fin cedió al temblor de sus piernas, terminó de rodillas, con manos nerviosas tomó la erección del menor, con la otra se apoyó en su muslo, y pronto su boca envolvió la carne caliente, haciéndolo gemir en el proceso, de un modo ahogado, en contraste con el jadeó ronco que Quentin emitió.

Todo estaba mal para aquel punto, pero no podía detenerse, su boca chupaba con ganas el glande, su lengua repasaba las venas marcadas, su mano bombeaba con rapidez, y sus mejillas se ahuecaban para darle el máximo placer.

—Cómo lo pensé, su boquita es muy sucia, profesor—pronunció Beck, tomándole de la barbilla, viendo como su líquido pre seminal, escurría de los labios del maestro. —Vamos… un poco más profundo.

Peter obedeció e intentó llevar el grueso miembro hasta el fondo de sus garganta, fue entonces cuando las manos de su alumno le marcaron un ritmo, su boca empezó a ser básicamente follada por el menor, y él no se opuso a ello, sus ojos empezaron a lagrimear un poco, por la ligera sensación de ahogamiento, hasta que lo sintió; el esperma llenando su garganta, su lengua, empezando a escurrir por las orillas.

Al emerger el pene de entre sus labioscon un sonido acuoso, Quentin lo seguía masturbando y jadeando ronco, terminando por manchar por entero su rostro, especialmente sus lentes, cómo tanto había anunciado.

Beck le miraba con la respiración tan agitada como la propia, él se quitó los lentes, para en un acto torpe y de inercia, limpiarlos con la propia orilla de su camisa.

—Es un pervertido—le acusó, haciendo que le observara, sintiendo las manos del otro, limpiar sus mejillas y el resto de su cara, con un pequeña toalla húmeda, de las que él tenía en su escritorio—mire esto—el pie del más joven, presionó su entrepierna, provocándole jadear, al apretar la erección que inevitablemente tenía, a causa de las acciones previas—incluso ya hasta está un poco húmedo… y todo por chupársela a su alumno.

—Quentin, por favor—ni siquiera sabía porque rogaba, si porque le dejara irse, o porque el otro hiciera algo para ayudarle con eso.

—Usted es el adulto aquí, no sólo eso, mi profesor, yo seguiré sus instrucciones.

Peter se puso de pie, apoyándose en el escritorio.

—Yo…

—Dígalo…

—¿Puedes… puedes tocarme?

Beck sonrió tan amplio, cómo Peter nunca lo vio, el menor se puso de pie, y usando grandes manos, le apretó con fuerza el trasero.

—Después irá a mi casa, porque voy a follarlo, profesor—avisó al sentarle sobre los exámenes. Le abrió los pantalones, y sumergió una mano fuerte dentro de la ropa interior, atrapando su miembro, empezando a masturbarle, sin dejar de verle a los ojos.

Las manos de Peter ahora se aferraban a la espalda del otro. Al ya no poder aguantar su mirada su rostro se recargo en su hombro, gimiendo bajo, por la vergüenza que le recorría, al sentirse loco de placer ante la situación.

La mano que no le masturbaba, se movió debajo de su camisa, se alzó, dejando parte de su pecho al descubierto, Quentin le hizo alejarse, para que sus dientes, lengua y labios, pudiera entretenerse allí.

A Peter no le quedó más que aferrarse al cabello espeso del adolescente.

—Profesor Parker, tiene un sabor tan dulce como imaginé—sus dientes jalonearon su irritado pezón, y Peter empezó a consumirse en uno de los orgasmos más increíbles que hubiera tenido nunca.

Su querido alumno disfrutaba de eso, dejando más besos en su pecho, y luego en su cuello, mientras Peter sollozaba, al ser las últimas gotas de semen, extraídas de su pene húmedo.

—Es un buen profesor—le dijo Quentin al alejarse un poco de él, besando sus mejillas. —Aunque ahora tendrá que explicarle a sus alumnos, porque hay gotas de semen en sus exámenes.

—Esto nunca debió pasar—aunque sentía que su cuerpo entero era gelatina, se puso de pie, intentando acomodar su ropa, un poco del desastre, algo muy parecido al que había en su escritorio. Frente a él, Beck lamía el semen que quedó entre su mano. —Esto nunca pasó.

—Nunca pasó, ni volverá a pasar—le respondió con una sonrisa brillante—sólo recuerde que esa es mi sonrisa falsa—añadió burlón—y también que aun quiero cogérmelo—declaró tomando su mochila.

Peter no sabía que decir, estaba en las manos de ese chico, si se le ocurría contarle a alguien, todo por lo que trabajó podía perderse. El menor se marchó sin más, dejándolo hecho un manojo de nervios, renunciaría, se iría de allí, a otro estado a otro país… sentía que debía escapar.

Recogió sus cosas apresuradas, y así lo hizo.

Se marchó, dejó de dar clases en la escuela, pidió su traslado de Industrias Stark, y tras un tiempo… encontró un poco de paz, aunque el recuerdo de los ojos de Quentin, seguía atormentándolo, y provocándole sueños húmedos, aún después de meses de lo ocurrido.

Fue por ello, que al llegar a su pequeña casa en Italia, pensó que la persona en su portón, era una alucinación.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó al dar un paso al frente.

El menor, con las manos en sus bolsillos, se inclinó hasta su oído.

—Aún quiero cogérmelo, profesor.

Peter apretó las llaves entre sus dedos, lo peor del caso, no era realmente que el otro hubiera conseguido encontrarlo, si no que Peter iba a permitírselo; iba a abrir la puerta, a dejarlo entrar, a balbucear un par de incoherencias, hasta dejarse hacer por su ex alumno, hasta terminar gimiendo en su cama, con el otro abriendo su cuerpo, y llenándole de mordidas.

Peter escapó de aquel encuentro, pero no de la férrea decisión de Beck, ni del destino.

**Author's Note:**

> Comentarios, críticas, todo es bien recibido.


End file.
